Icha Icha Vacation
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto take a vacation to The Big Apple, and after some sightseeing, local food, and some drinks the night takes a turn that none of them expected. F/M/M


Icha Icha Vacation

Sakura waved her arm and flagged down a taxi as Sasuke and Naruto exited the airport terminal with their bags. Despite the twenty plus hour flight in their cramped seats the members of Team 7 were happy to get out of the land of fire for a little while. Ever since Sasuke returned to the group, Sakura and Naruto had wanted to do something to celebrate. It was Sakura's idea to spend a week in The Big Apple.

As they were flying over the city during their descent, the three of them could clearly see the skyscrapers and the brightly lit Times Square they had all heard of. Naruto, eyes wide and grinning from ear to ear, had the response she had expected. What surprised her was that Sasuke, although not expressing it nearly as much as Naruto, could not take his eyes off the bustling metropolis below and seemed mildly interested, which was a lot for the raven haired shinobi.

Approaching the city from the ground was just as exciting. The sun was just setting behind the cement pillars in the distance as they crossed the largest bridge she'd ever seen. The cold air blowing in the window didn't smell of the pollution she had been told of, but instead held a crisp hint of the salt water they passed over.

"Sakura, look!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the tallest building in the city, its steeple top had just lit up in bright red and green. Christmas was about a month away, and it seemed like the city was in a festive mood. She didn't know much about the holiday, but she was determined to find out what it was about when they entered the city and she saw that every tree lining the road glistened with lights.

She turned to her male counterparts and saw Naruto, head hanging out the window and craning his neck to look up at the buildings. Sasuke, sitting in the middle seat, had leaned his head back and was looking straight up out of the rear window. If she didn't know better, she would say he looked a bit pale.

"You alright, Sasuke?"

It took him a moment to answer. "Yea, just a little motion sick. I'm not used to moving this fast unless I'm running. It feels strange."

She rubbed his arm reassuringly, trying her best not to smirk at the renowned Uchiha getting car sick.

"Well if you're gonna puke," Naruto said in his usual lack of tact, "Tell me and I'll get out of the way so you can use the window."

"Dobe." Sasuke said as they pulled up to their hotel.

Naruto handed the driver the cab fare and a few more dollars when Sakura reminded him that tips are expected in America usually. "Why is that?" Naruto asked when the cab drove away. "Why pay him more than he asks? If he wanted more, why don't they just up the price?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, but I think it encourages them to do a better job than is expected of them." Naruto nodded, accepting the answer for now. To be honest, Sakura didn't understand it entirely herself. In Japan people didn't accept tips. She prided herself again for getting a book on American language and customs before they booked the trip.

They checked into the hotel and were escorted up to their room to unload their things. "WOW!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked into their room. "This place is huge! Look at the size of the bed!" He said as he did a belly flop on it. Then he looked around the room and a confused look crossed his face. "Where's the futons?"

"They don't have those here." Sasuke said before Sakura could answer. "Not in hotel rooms anyway. That bed is bigger than four of our sleeping mats put together, so I'm certainly not complaining." He turned to Sakura, who looked a bit surprised at his answer. "What? It was a twenty-two hour flight. You didn't think I'd read your book a little on the way over?"

"Speaking of a twenty-two hour flight," Said Naruto. "Mind if I clean up before we head out?"

"Fine with me." Said Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged.

Grabbing his clothes he walked into the bathroom. "Wow! Even the showers are big! Hey this tub has jets in it!"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison as they walked down the street.

"We are not having ramen for dinner. We traveled half way across the planet and I for one am going to try something local." As she spoke they were walking past a place that smelled heavily of baking bread, garlic, and sauce. Sakura didn't understand English writing but the large picture of an Italian man in the window holding a pizza got the message across. "What do you guys think?"

"Wont know if it's good unless we try it." Sasuke said holding the glass door open for his teammates.

As they sat down at a table they waited for someone to come take their order for a few minutes before they realized that nobody was coming. "I think we're suppose to order up there." Sasuke said pointing at other customers coming in and making a B-line for the man behind the counter.

"Alright, I'll order. What do you guys want?" Both men shrugged. None of them really knew what was on the menu.

"Do you know how to say '_I'll have whatever's most popular'_, in English?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura browsed through her English phrase book and nodded before going up to the counter. She returned with a pitcher of tan, foamy liquid and three glasses. "They'll wave us over when it's done."

"What's this stuff?" Naruto asked pointing to the pitcher.

"Beer. It's like sake' but it's made from barley instead of rice. I've seen it back home but not often. The man behind the bar told me that this was the most popular drink too. Care to try?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Sakura poured the drinks and distributed them around the table. "So," She said taking out a small map of the city. "Where do you guys want to go next? There's Broadway, Madison Square Garden, museums, Central Park, Statue of Liberty, or we can just wander the city and see what happens."

Naruto thought for a moment and replied "I don't know Sakura. I like the idea of seeing a baseball game if we can." Sasuke just shrugged and took a rather large sip of his drink, grimacing a bit.

"Whatever works for you guys. This stuff is bitter." He said looking into the glass as if he was expecting to see something swimming in it.

Naruto took a second gulp finishing his glass. "A little, but it grows on you." He said pouring himself another cup.

The man behind the counter waved at Sakura and she went up to get their food. What she brought back made Naruto's eyes widen. "So what exactly IS pizza anyway? And what are these little things?" Naruto asked pointing to the garlic covered pieces of bread that came with it.

"Those are _garlic knots _and pizza, I think, is a big piece of flattened bread with tomato sauce, oregano, cheese and…I'm not sure what those are." She said pointing to the circular, red pieces on top of the pizza. She looked around the room and watched how everyone was taking one big slice, folding it, then just taking a big bite out of it. It seemed a bit odd, but she mimicked it and blew on the cheese. "But when in Rome…or New York." She said before taking a big bite out of it, reverse blowing since it was still hot. When she finally swallowed, both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her for a reaction. She took a big sip of her drink before saying "It's good! Very hot, but good."

Reassured, they both tore off a piece themselves and dug in.

Between the three of them, the entire pizza was gone within the hour. Mostly due to Naruto's voracious appetite, as was the second pitcher of beer. The three, slightly buzzed shinobi exited the pizzeria and debated on what to do next. "I don't know about you guys," Sasuke said "But I didn't sleep at all on the way over here and I could use a shower and some rest. We can do everything on the list first thing in the morning."

"I'm a bit sleepy too." Sakura admitted and turned towards the slightly inebriated Kyuubi container, who was staring at a woman standing at the corner across the street.

"Sakura," He asked. "Why don't you wear things like _that?"_ He said gesturing towards the woman in high heels, mini-skirt, and belly shirt, despite the cold weather. Sakura looked at the woman and rolled her eyes at the swaggering, whiskered, grinning, blonde.

"Because, Dobe, _that _woman is a practitioner of the oldest profession on the planet." Naruto looked blankly at Sasuke. "She's a prostitute." He said flatly.

"Oh." Naruto said, staring for another moment before turning to Sakura and saying, "So why don't you wear things like _that?"_ He said again and smirked.

Sakura punched him lightly on the arm. "You'll pay for that tomorrow, when you can feel it better. Lets get you back to the hotel."

When they got back to the hotel room Naruto kicked off his shoes and took off his sweater before turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. Sakura went to get her sleepwear out of her bag when she noticed a small refrigerator near the bed. She opened it up to see some familiar drinks, Coke, water, iced tea, and some others she didn't know. Tiny bottles of various liquids, none of which she could read.

"Oh I love this movie!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura turned to see Pirates of the Caribbean on the television. There were no subtitles like there were back home, but she had seen it before and didn't need them. She turned her attention back to the fridge and saw three small bottles with a pirate in a red outfit on the front of them. If that wasn't a sign, she didn't know what was.

Sasuke was rummaging through his bag when Sakura handed him a glass with the strong smelling, amber fluid in it. She handed one to Naruto as well and exclaimed, raising her own glass. "To a trip I hope none of us will ever forget!" Before downing the potent contents and cringed. Wow that stuff was strong.

Sasuke nearly choked on his while Naruto drank his without trouble and exclaimed "_Why is the rum gone?"_ In his best impersonation of Jack Sparrow. Sakura laughed and even Sasuke grinned a bit.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and closed the door before Sakura changed into her cotton shorts and sleep shirt, making sure she was out of Naruto's view when she did so. Not that it would have mattered, because when she looked back at the bed Naruto was taking up nearly the whole bed, sideways, passed out.

"Guess you can't handle your drinks after all." Sakura said to herself, her own head swimming a bit. She figured she would wait to move Naruto when she went to sleep herself and simply lay parallel to Naruto at the foot of the bed, using his right arm as a pillow, and flipped through the channels during a commercial break. She heard the water running in the bathroom and figured Sasuke would be out soon to help her move Naruto. Not that she needed the help, but she didn't want to wake him either.

Being a bit drunk herself she simply flipped from channel to channel, stopping if anything caught her interest.

_"…It's a grocery store ya douchebags!"_

_"...first down at the…"_

_"…Flay is making a roux of some kind…"_

_"…sident Bush, met with the Senate tod…"_

_"…shut your beep-in mouth you…"_

_"…DNA states that the killer is related…"_

_"…low of 30 tonight so bundle…"_

_"…don't think I've had nearly enough rum for you to be talking to me like that…"_

She was back to the Pirate movie, and there didn't seem to be much else on, so she just put the remote down and made herself comfortable. As she began to drift off to sleep she felt Naruto's weight shift and he wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and was still again. '_How adorable,'_ She thought to herself. That is before the hand around her stomach began to move up, under her shirt.

Her first instinct was to push him away, but the alcohol coursing through her brain figured she would let him grope. No harm in it anyway and he was still unconscious. He wouldn't remember doing it in the morning and she could either pretend it never happened, or tease him about it relentlessly. Either way, she would just let him have his fun, she didn't care much.

Until he twisted her around and planted on her the hottest kiss she had ever experienced. His left hand massaged her breast as his tongue teased her lips. She opened her mouth and let their tongues intertwine in a deep and passionate kiss.

Heat immediately flooded the area between her legs as she leaned into Naruto. He pressed against her, wrapping his right leg around her thigh and pulling her towards the hardening budge in his pants. _'Guess he's not quite as unconscious as I thought he was.' _She thought as he shifted his weight and, with his other hand, wrapped it around and started massaging her right breast. The original offending hand sliding down her toned stomach and stopping at the elastic band of her cotton shorts.

When he broke the kiss she opened her eyes and looked into the half lidded, lustful, azure eyes of Naruto. She figured out in an instant that he was asking permission to go further. When she reached out and slid her hand up the growing bulge in his shorts, he hissed through his teeth. That was a good enough answer for him.

"Sakura." Naruto said breathlessly as she began to stroke him through the fabric.

Following her lead he slipped his hand down her cotton shorts and cupped his hand around her hot core. Moving slowly, he slid his middle finger in circles around the wet nub. Her breath hitched in her throat as she spoke "Na- Naruto." He planted needy kisses on her throat as he continued working his magic with his fingers, clearly grinding in to her own hand as she worked.

"Sakura?"

They froze. That wasn't Naruto's voice.

It was then she realized that she no longer heard the shower running. Turning in the direction of the bathroom, she gaped at Sasuke. He was standing just a few feet from the bed, in only his black boxers and a towel over his shoulder, his eyes wide in shock. _'How long has he been standing there?' _She thought.

With Naruto's hand still down her pants and the other over her breast, her brain scrambled for something to say to Sasuke. It was then that Inner Sakura said something before she even had time to think it through. "Jealous?" She said, giving the most wicked grin she could muster through her blush.

It was then that Sasuke blush deepened, taken aback by the comment. "Yea…I am."

"You had your chance years ago, Sasuke." When the words exited her mouth she immediately regretted it. What was she saying?! They were here in NY, celebrating Sasuke's return to them, and here Naruto and Sakura were fondling each other right in front of him.

Sasuke dropped his towel to the ground and approached the bed. Naruto just now became fully aware that they were being watched and started to pull his hand out of Sakura's shorts. Before he could move much Sasuke's hand was on top of his stopping his retreat.

Sasuke then put his mouth so close to Sakura's ear that she could smell the rum still on his breath and feel the heat on her face. "I never said _who_ I was jealous of."

Her eyes went wide as Sasuke reached up and grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair and mashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Sasuke persisted until the surprised Naruto relented and kissed him back. Their tongues started to intermingle as Sakura watched the scene just inches from her face. When they finally pulled apart there was a strand of saliva that stayed between the two for an instant.

It was the hottest scene she had ever witnessed.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up with her. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. Actually smiled! As he looked her and Naruto over, blush from both the scene and alcohol spreading further over his face. "Don't be." He said before he pushed Naruto's hand further down Sakuras shorts, encouraging him to continue where he left off. Naruto happily obliged.

Her breath fluttered as Naruto resumed his circular motion around her bud. If she couldn't breathe before, she was even more oxygen deprived when Sasuke bent down and kissed her like he had kissed the whiskered blonde. She was so engrossed in the attention being paid to her that she had forgotten about what she was doing earlier. She was quickly reminded when Sasuke placed his hand over Sakuras and began to stroke Naruto again, who groaned against her neck.

Sasuke let go of her hand, letting her work, and his attention turned to her other hand, placing that firmly over his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers. Letting go of her hand his moved to her vacant breast. Starting by massaging the whole mound he quickly moved to concentrate on the hardening nipple. Using his thumb and index finger he pulled it taught, resulting in a moan against his mouth from Sakura.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was she fondling and being fondled by two men, but it was her teammates. Both of which she cared for deeply, who had the bodies of gods, and knew what they were doing even while inebriated.

She broke the kiss with Sasuke and let out a lustful moan when Naruto inserted a finger into her now soaked folds and moved with the same pace she was rubbing him.

Since he had taken the play a step further, so did she, pulling down the boxers that were covering her two teammates and grabbing their members. Skin to skin, she heard a guttural moan escape the two men's throats that turned her on even more, if possible.

When Naruto resumed kissing her, Sasuke took the opportunity to take her hardened, pink nipple in his mouth. That last motion sent Sakura over the edge. Her muscles clamped down around Naruto's fingers as her stomach fluttered and her head leaned back in a soundless scream.

Ebony and cerulean eyes looked at her lustfully as Naruto removed his fingers from her quivering torso and began to lick her juices from them. Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand and stole a taste for himself, licking the blondes fingers clean. It was Naruto this time who leaned into Sasuke and kissed him, tasting both Sakura and Sasuke at once.

"Lay on your back. Head on the pillows." Sasuke ordered Naruto in an unbearably deep tone. Naruto obliged and before Sakura knew it, she was being positioned with her head just above Naruto's throbbing erection and her behind facing Sasuke, who just looked at her expectantly. He was watching as she bent down and gave Naruto an experimental lick causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Enjoying his reaction, she lowered her lips on his member as far as they would allow. Naruto's hands were immediately on the back of her head, lightly pushing down with each head bob. "Nnnn, Sa- Sakura." He said in between gasps.

Before the pink-haired kunochi knew what was going on, she felt a hot, warm wetness working its way back and fourth her folds. The unexpected pleasure caused her to moan into Naruto's throbbing cock, causing the blonde to growl and grab a handful of her hair, pushing down even more.

She pulled up and stopped for a moment to catch her breath and look behind at what Sasuke was doing to her. As she watched the raven haired shinobi move back and fourth behind her he reached up with one hand and inserted two fingers into her hot core. She screamed in pleasure as he began to thrust with his hand and lick her bud at the same time. It was maddening.

Turning back to Naruto she found him flushed with passion and harder than ever. She returned to her business licking and sucking on his member as Sasuke caused her to moan relentlessly.

Naruto had his fingers intertwined with her hair again as he spoke with his head back over the pillows. "Oh, Sakura! Sasuke, what…e…ver…whatever you're doing to her, don't stop. This feels am…amazing."

Against Naruto's wishes, Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stood up. Positioning himself at Sakura's entrance and wiping the head of his cock up and down her folds to lubricate it, he listened for any objection Sakura might give. When he got none, he grabbed her hips and impaled himself into her in one wet, fluid motion.

Sakura took her mouth off Naruto and screamed with pleasure and a little bit of pain as she was thrust forward towards her now, orange-slit-eyed counterpart. Apparently this scene was too exciting for even Kyuubi to stay out of. Yet the soft, lustful expression on Naruto's face told her that he was still in control. She leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on him and leaned forward onto his chest as Sasuke kept pace while scooting forward on the mattress.

She was approaching her climax again, the slow burn starting between her legs and working its way up to her chest. It was when Sasuke let go of her hip and reached around to stroke her clit that she lost it again. The orgasm shook her to her very core, muscle clenching around Sasuke's pulsating member. He nearly lost control too and pulled out of her just a few thrusts short of doing so.

Sakura broke the kiss that had captured her moans of pleasure and looked up into Kyuubi's eyes. She was about to flop down onto the blondes chest when Sasuke grabbed her hips again and positioned her atop Naruto's neglected cock. His hands were replaced by Naruto's as he pulled her down on top of him. She was so slick and hot it was amazing thing Naruto had ever experienced. "Sakura." He whispered hoarsely.

She was still a moment before using her own legs to move over the blonde. He used his hands to pull her down into each thrust at her own pace. Once she had found pace, she began to feel the familiar burn start to creep up on her again.

When she felt something touch her shoulder she turned to see Sasuke, his member still glistening and throbbing mere inches from her face. She would have to be blind and stupid not to know what he wanted.

Trying to keep her head steady as Naruto thrust into her from below she took hold of Sasuke with one hand and put her mouth over his head, sucking lightly. Sasuke threw his head back as a deep grow emanated from his chest.

It wasn't long before Sasuke's fingers were tangled in her pink hair as he thrusted deeper into her mouth. Sakura groaned into Sasuke as she reached her peak for the third time of the evening. The spasms in her core combined with the vibrations from her throat set off both of her teammates nearly simultaneously.

Naruto was first, giving a final plunge into Sakura, emptying himself into her. Sasuke groaned as his hot seed filled Sakura's mouth. She managed to swallow most of it but some dripped down the side of her chin.

Naruto instantly sat up and licked his teammate's essence from her face, looking up lustfully at Sasuke as he did it. He gave Sakura one last kiss before collapsing back onto the bed, breathing hard.

After some maneuvering Sakura managed to find herself under the sheets with Naruto, to her left. His eyes blue again, with an arm draped protectively around her. His other arm behind her head, his hand in Sasuke's raven, spiky locks. Sasuke was to her right, his arm also wrapped around her stomach, but his hand was resting on Naruto's elbow.

Sitting there, basking in the glow of her two teammates turned lovers she realized what she had felt for years. "I love you. Both of you."

"Me too." Replied Naruto quietly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "I guess you meant it when you toasted to a night we would never forget."

Somewhere in the commotion they had misplaced the remote, and none of them were going to move to turn the TV off as the movie that was on came to an end.

_"Now, bring me that horizon."_

- -

Yay! Done! This was my first lemon so tell me what you think? And I left the rest open ended so if you want to continue where I left off, just ask. R&R please, but no flames.


End file.
